Invader Zim: All's End
by Imagination Publications
Summary: Tak's back, with warning, not revenge. She tells Zim that the Tallest are going to destroy the Earth. And she tells Dib and Gaz. What will Zim do? Does he risk becoming and invader to save the Earth or join the irken Armada? All will be tested. ZATR.
1. Prologue: The Tallest's Gambit

****

A/N: After watching Invader Zim over and over, I've become obsessed! And after researching it, (I'm a nerd, leave me alone…), I found out that it was cancelled. And the creator had so many great ideas, for instant, a movie finale. I kinda came up with this idea as a movie finale, so, I hope you guys like _Invader Zim: All's End_.

Prologue: The Tallest's Gambit

Tak, after searching the galaxy for the Irken armada, finally came upon the Massive. As she was flying her ship to the Massive, she was allowed access. Inside the Massive, she made herself present to the Almighty Tallest, with her S.I.R Unit, MiMi, next to her. In her travel of the void of space, Tak fixed MiMi up. MiMi was back to "her" original self. As she approached the Tallest, Red and Purple, Tak bowed. "My Tallest,"

Purple said, "Yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

Tak answered, "I have traveled through the void of space, seeking you, my Tallest."

Red and Purple just sighed. "OK…So…" Red continued.

Tak stood up. "I am seeking revenge against ZIM!"

"ZIM!?" both of the tall Irkens said. "What did he do?" asked Purple.

"He ruined my plan to take over the Earth. And my plan to impress you, my Tallest." Tak said.

Red and Purple didn't seem too impressed. But, they said, "So, what do you have in mind?"

Tak gave a crooked smile. "I have successfully gathered information about the humans." she turned to MiMi. MiMi opened her head to reveal a hologram of the Earth. "The Humans are a weak force compared to our technology and army," Tak stated. "And they panic and run around in chaos if something is out of order."

Red thought, "Hmmm…So, what you're saying is that…"

"We don't take over the Earth, we destroy it! My Tallest!" Tak said, bowing.

Red and Purple turned away. They talked in secrecy, "Destroy a planet? Have any of the Tallest done that?" asked Purple. "Don't be ridiculous, the old of the Tallest were weak. They didn't have the spleens to do it."

Purple was still lost. "So…" Red smacked him. "So, we destroy it. Pass along. And then we'll go along with operation Impending Doom II." Purple now got the idea. They both smiled evilly and turned back to Tak. "OK, Tak, we will destroy the Earth."

"And Zim?" Tak asked.

"Oh yeah, he's on that planet, isn't he?" Red asked. "And we'll destroy Zim too." Tak smiled again.

* * *

The Tallest assembled all Irken Elites to gather aboard the Massive for a special conference. When everyone was present, the Tallest began,

"We have deemed the planet Earth unfit to invade. The inhabitants, the humans, are not fit for our ways. We have come with the plan of destroying the Earth."

The Irkens started to praise. "With our technology, the humans wont stand a chance!" said Purple. Red finished with, "We will begin Operation: Earth Destruction!"

A final big uproar.

In the Tallest's command pit, Tak and MiMi patiently waited for the Tallest. When they appeared, Tak asked, "Did the others enjoy the plan?"

"Why yes," Purple said. "They did." Tak was pleased. The Tallest said to her, "Come with us." Red opened a door, and both he and Purple went down. Tak and MiMi followed. Red said to Tak while walking down the stairs, "We need an invader to lead the armada onto Earth." Tak's heart dropped. She hoped that the invader would be her.

When they came to the end of the steps, the Irkens found themselves in a lab environment. Tak was wondering where they were. Red then said, "We have been secretly creating a super Irken for something like this." Tak's hopes were shattered. "S-Super…Irken?"

"Yes." Red pushed a button. It pushed the wall inward and brought out a tube, filled with green liquid, and an Irken.

Purple pressed another button. It released the Irken inside, and the liquid. With the Irken on the floor, a mechanical hand came down with a PAK and attached it to the Irken's back. The Irken got up and opened its eyes. They were jet black. Tak found a similarity between this Irken and Zim. They looked the same!

"Tak," said Red. "This is Super Irken, Miz." the Irken, Miz, just glared at Tak. Even to Tak, this made her uneasy.

"My Tallest…wha--"

"Miz is an exact clone of Zim, only…faster, stronger, and BETTER!" Purple said. "He is the Irken we need for this type of situation."

"But…" Tak shuttered. "I thought you would give me the invader position." She said it with a broken heart. _(Do Irkens have hearts?)_

"We are sorry, Tak." Red said, not sounding convincing. "But, you were just the delivery girl." Red looked at Miz. "Miz."

Miz bowed. "Yes, my Tallest."

"Tak is of no further use to us. Take care of her."

Miz nodded. From his PAK came four spider legs that grabbed both Tak and MiMi. He then lunged them into the garbage chute. Tak and MiMi fell through the iron chute down to the garbage pod. Miz pressed a button next to the chute that said, "GARBADGE POD LAUNCH". The pod launched off the Massive, with Tak and MiMi in it. Tak felt heartbroken that the Tallest would do that to her. But she also felt anger. She vowed that she would get back at them.

Back on the Massive, Red and Purple walked up to Miz. "You deserve a S.I.R Unit." Purple grabbed a unit and activated it. "This is Rig. He will help you lead the Irkens into battle."

"Yes, my Tallest." Miz bowed. "Get to the dressing quarters and find some clothes." Purple said. Miz nodded once more and walked pass them, Rig followed.

Purple turned to Red. "Is this Earth Destruction plan gonna work? I mean, what's the point?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know, but, it will make a great fireworks show." Both of them laughed.

* * *

Miz pass all the other Irkens. The Irkens that moved aside could see in Miz's eyes that he was now in charge of them.

****

A/N: Not bad, for a first time Invader Zim fanfic, if I say so myself. Well, I don't know when I'll update, but, I'll update it soon. This idea will be in my head forever! Until then…

--SHS


	2. Chap I: The Omen

****

A/N: Since the ideas wouldn't leave my head today, I'm writing this chap today. I'll try my best to get rid of those slight errors to please the fans. Here you go! On a further note, I wanted some of the characters to have a more serious personality, so, if some seem to take a left turn, sorry. And, since I didn't mentioned this in the last chap, Invader Zim and other characters mentioned belong to its respected creator.

Chap I: the Omen

It was another day at "Skool" and a small green "human" walked through the front doors. The "human", as he referred to himself, was named Zim. What many don't realize is that Zim is actually an Irken Invader. He puts on a makeshift disguise that helps him blend into human society. Many of the students don't bother to look closely at Zim to see that Zim's disguise is terrible; all except for Dib.

Zim walked into the classroom and takes his seat. Zim sits patiently for class to begin. While waiting, Dib pops up right in front of Zim. "Hello, Zim!" he said.

"Be GONE, tiny human!" Zim shouted in his trademark voice. "You DARE show yourself to ME, ZIM!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we heard your little "conqueror of the world" voice over and over." Dib said. "But the day will come that I will expose to the world the alien you truly are!"

"Incompetent FOOL! I am a human meat sack!" Zim said. Before the two rivals could continue, the eerie Ms. Bitters slithered in and stood behind her desk. The class immediately took their seats and listened. "Today, class, we will be learning about human survival." as Ms. Bitters said that, Zim smiled, for he was about to learn how humans survive. By learning that, he would be able to find a way to beat the survival instincts of humans.

Dib could see in Zim's fake blue eyes that Zim was getting into this. He raised his hand and said, "Ms. Bitters, I don't think the topic is necessary for students." Ms. Bitters just hissed. "Dib, would you like to spend the rest of the day in the underground classroom?"

"Do we even have an underground classroom?" Dib asked with a straight face.

Ms. Bitters hissed again, "Would you like to find out?" she said, reaching for a button on her desk. Dib shook his hands in a panic. "No, no! I'll listen!"

Ms. Bitters opened her book, and so did the students. Zim was intrigued with the lesson. He learned that humans needed food, shelter, and most important, water. Dib was uneasy that Zim was learning all this.

The bell ringing marked the end of the day for Zim. He immediately gathered his things and rushed out of Skool. Dib rushed after him, to stop him. Dib eventually rushed in front of Zim. He stood, arms crossed. "I won't allow you to take to your base the knowledge you just learned!"

Zim started to laugh. "There's nothing you can do, human!" From his PAK came a telephone like device. He yelled into it. "GIR!"

The loveable S.I.R Unit, Gir, was at the base, watching the monkey on the T.V. _(I don't know either.)_ Gir's head opened up to reveal a hologram of Zim. Gir shouted happily, "HI MASTER!"

Back with Zim, he said into the device, "Time to retrieve me!" Gir saluted and his blue parts on his body turned red. "Yes sir!" he said. Gir walked over to his dog disguise and put it on. Then he started to fly by using the jetpack feet. _(Sorry, I don't know what they are.)_

Gir flew across town and found Zim. He flew down and Zim hoped onto Gir. Zim was laughing his evil laugh. "So long, Dib!" Dib was angry that he let Zim go. That is when his sister, the game obsessed Gaz, came walking with her game slave in her hands. "Give it up." she said. "He won't take over the world you know."

"And what makes you say that?" Dib said.

"Every time he tries, he fails." Gaz walked off. Dib knew that was a fact. But, it wasn't about stopping Zim anymore, it was about proving to everyone that Zim is an alien.

Zim and Gir made it safely back to their base just before dark. Zim took off his disguise to reveal his Irken form. Zim then went down, underground, to his lab. He unpacked the books from his PAK and set them across his lab. Zim said to the computer, "Computer! Analyze these books and find out what the true human weakness!" the computer responded, "Yes."

While Zim was in the lab, Gir, in his robot form, sat on top of the rooftop. He watched the stars. Then, he saw a shooting star go by. But the star passed right in front of Gir. Gir, being himself, said, "Pretty star!"

The shooting star crashed landed into a field not far from town. It wasn't really a star though, it was a pod that began burning up in its entry into the atmosphere. From the pod, someone kicked the door open. Out emerged Tak and MiMi. Tak managed to pilot the pod and navigate it to Earth.

Tak gazed at the vast fields. But, she wasn't here on a site gazing trip, she was here for business. Tak soon turned into her human disguise, and MiMi into her cat disguise.

Tak said to MiMi, "Find the humans, Dib and Gaz." MiMi nodded and dashed in a black blur. Tak said to herself, "I will…reason with Zim." Just saying his name made her inside burn. But, she walked off from the garbage pod and into town.

Back in Skool, Zim was back in his chair, waiting for another lesson in human survival. But, before anything, Ms. Bitters announced, "Students, it appears that Tak will be joining our class again."

Zim and Dib's eyes shot open. Zim's were so wide that his fake human eyes almost fell out. They looked at Tak as she walked in. A girl in the classroom nudged at Zim. "Look Zim, it's your girlfriend." Tak heard that. She frowned angrily.

"You know it isn't nice to talk to someone like that! You should shut your mouth up by eating your desk!" A sparkle from Tak's right eye jumped to her left eye. The girl then seemed emotionless. "Yes, Tak, I will shut my mouth up." she began to eat her desk.

Ms. Bitters pointed to the empty desk behind Zim. "Sit there!" Tak walked over and sat down. Zim wasn't comfortable having his enemy sit right behind him.

Came around lunch time, Tak was sitting by herself. Zim walked over there and sat himself across from her. Tak looked up at the Irken Invader. "I know what you're planning, TAK!" said Zim. "You won't steal my job!"

Tak sighed. "No! You imbecile! I'm not here for revenge you taking your mission…I'm here for…" Tak swallowed her pride. "Help." she whispered. Zim was shocked that she said "help". But, happy as well. "Ah, you finally see the superior Irken Invader." he laughed. Tak was so sick of Zim's ignorance. But, with Irken technology under his hand, he was the one of few she could count on.

"Listen Zim," Tak said. Zim pretended to listen. "The Irken Armada is on its way to destroy the Earth. The Tallest are the ones to destroy it!"

Zim was surprised. "Why would the Irken Armada come before I conquered the Earth?"

Tak put her hand on her face out of frustration. "Are you so self-centered that you won't even listen!?"

"Maybe they came to help me!" Zim said. At this point, Tak gave up. She picked up her food tray and began to leave. Before leaving, she turned to Zim and said, "And, this is for dropping me in the nothingness of space." She pulled out a bottle of barbeque sauce and squirted it at Zim. Zim screamed in pain as the sauce started to burn his skin. "THE PAIN!"

From across the cafeteria, Gaz shouted out, "Whiner!"

* * *

As Dib and Gaz were walking home, they came across Tak and cat disguised MiMi. Dib glared at Tak. "What do you want, Tak?" Tak replied, "You two are the only humans who seen Zim and I exposed."

"What's your point?" Dib demanded.

"I need…help." saying that hurt her again. Dib was surprised. "You…want…our help? Why?"

"You and Gaz are the ones I can count on. I've been betrayed by my leaders. I've been tricked into giving the Tallest information about your planet. Now they are on their way to destroy the Earth." Tak explained.

Dib was furious. "You gave them information about the Earth?! Why would we help you after that?!"

"I'm the only one who knows when the armada will be coming." Tak replied. Dib knew that she was right. "But, how will we fight them?" That was something Tak wasn't ready to answer. "I…have yet to figure that out."

"Why don't we get some of those fancy weapons from Zim?" asked Gaz, her eyes still glued to her game slave. Dib thought that was a great idea, but, he knew that Zim wouldn't give them weapons without them having to give into his demands. Tak figured this too.

But Gaz said to Tak, "Why don't you just sweet talk to Zim in giving us the weapons?" This made Tak sick to her stomach. "Sweet talk ZIM!?" she shouted. "I would rather die than do that!"

Dib cut in, "You have to, if you want to stop the armada." Tak new that he was right. "Fine, I'll do it."

Tak turned around and walked away from them. MiMi followed. Dib and Gaz just stared as they walked off. "Do you think she's telling the truth, Gaz?" asked Dib. Gaz didn't answer. She just turned around and walked off. Dib followed her.

What they didn't see was a black pit bull, listening and watching them. The pit bull then turned into the S.I.R Unit, Rig. Rig opened his head and a image of Miz came up. Miz, with his black eyes looking at Rig, demanded, "Report!"

Rig showed them that Tak was alive, and gathering support to stop the invasion. Miz was somewhat impressed as he scratched his chin. "So, Tak's alive? Well played. But, her life will soon end, along with the Earth; and especially ZIM!"

****

A/N: Good huh? You're wondering when the ZATR part comes in, huh? Patience, it'll come soon. And, a funfact: Miz and Rig is Zim and Gir spelled backwards. Next update whenever.


	3. Chap II: Message Intercepted

****

A/N: This chap is kinda short, but I'll think you'll guys like it. It's all about Miz and the Tallest's plan.

Chap II: Message Intercepted

Dib couldn't get the feeling of a possible invasion off his mind. When he arrived home, he immediately grabbed his satellite observer and set it up. He put on his headphones and tuned on to any frequencies that could be heard. While he was doing that, Gaz walked up and approached him. "What are you doing?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Gaz! I can't help but to feel that Tak was right! What if there is an invasion coming?" Dib asked. "Maybe we will be the only one who can stop it!"

Gaz opened one eye. "You're paranoid." was all she said. Then walked off. Dib ignored her and continued to listen to frequencies.

* * *

The Massive floated in space, towards its destination, Earth. On board, the Zim clone, Miz, was already in Irken uniform, a uniform that resembled Zim's, only in the color black. Miz walked out of his quarters and into the hallways that led to the Tallest's command quarters. He entered in and stared at the Tallest. Tallest Red and Purple, donut bags in their arms, mouth stuffed, looked down at Miz. Miz bowed respectively.

"I am ready for my part in the mission, my Tallest." he said.

Red and Purple were expressionless. "What was his part?" Purple asked silently to Red. Red didn't even know. "Right…your part." Red said to Miz.

"But, my Tallest, I came here for requests for the invasion." Miz stood up. Purple asked, mouth still full. "What do you want?"

Miz said, "I need foot soldiers. Not any of these defective Irkens." Miz then said, "I am to understand that you, my Tallest, were in production of advanced S.I.R Units. Codenamed the D.R.O.I.D Units?" (_Destructive Robots Of Impeding Doom_)

"Oh yeah." Red said. He then thought, _I wonder what happen to those_.

"Well, my Tallest," Miz said. "I found them and I request that I use them as our foot soldiers."

Purple nearly choked when he heard that Miz found the advanced units. "You…found them?" Miz nodded. "Yes. All of the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma Units, my Tallest." Miz turned to the screen in front of the Tallest. The screen showed an army of robots that resembled S.I.R Units, only slightly taller and equipped with two pairs of claws. The Alpha units had guns mounted to their hands. The Beta Units had a pair of circular chainsaws on their hands. And the Gamma units had a gun hand.

Red and Purple were amazed. Miz just set up an army in only a few days. _He is a super Irken. _Red thought. "How…Did you.." Purple shuttered. Miz explained, "These units are more obedient and listen to everything I say. And have only one objective, destruction and doom!"

"Well, if you were able to assemble them quickly, their yours, Miz." Red said. Miz smiled. Then he thought of something else, "With your permission, my Tallest." Miz bowed again. "I would also like the D.R.O.I.D Units, Omega and Epsilon, as my personal foot soldiers."

"Uh…sure…" Purple said. "But one thing though, why use the D.R.O.I.D Units and not Irken Invaders?"

Miz frowned as he thought of the Irkens he seen. "These Irkens are blinded with emotions and internal affairs! I need soldiers will do everything I say even if they see it immoral! The D.R.O.I.D Units are emotionless and feel no pain. Those are the soldiers I need." Miz said.

Red and Purple were amazed that this Irken that they created was doing everything Zim couldn't. They loved it! But they were interrupted by a Irken drone. The drone said, "My Tallest! We picked up someone listening to your conversation!"

Red and Purple turned to the drone. "The Resisty?" asked Red. The Drone shook his head. "No, it's coming from…Earth." The Tallest figured it was Zim. But, Miz knew who it was, "The Human!" he said, knowing it was Dib.

Miz called Rig. Rig was in his pit bull disguise, but he turned into his robot form when he got a call from Miz. Rig saluted. "Rig, find the human slime and destroy his communication!" Rig nodded, and quickly flew to Dib's house.

Dib was shocked that he was hearing everything about the Irken Invasion. "I cant believe it," he said. "Tak was right."

Before he could do anything else, Rig showed up. Rig grabbed the satellite observer and crushed it using his claws. Then, Rig flew away, leaving Dib to just stare in awe.

* * *

Back on the Massive, Miz told the Tallest, "I will be ready for my part, my Tallest."

"Right…you do that." Purple looked at the table. "HEY! Where's the donuts!" with that, Miz left.

****

A/N: sorry for the crappy ending. I guess I rushed myself on this one. I'll try better next time.


	4. Chap III: The Tangled Antennae Event

****

A/N: OK, here's the ZATR part I promised you. Here ya go! Half of the inspiration for this chap was from a pic from deviantART. I don't really know the name or where it is, I just felt like it needed to be said.

Chap III: The Tangled Antennae Event

Tak needed to get Irken technology from Zim, for he was the only one to supply it. But, Tak had to 'sweet talk' him into giving her the technology. How her gut burned at the thought of giving in to Zim's ego. She gritted her teeth and smacked her head with her hand. Tak then thought of using her mind control on Zim; but, after their previous meet, that seemed break down.

Tak walked down the sidewalk, MiMi right next to her, up to Zim's house. They walked through Zim's yard and up to his front door. Tak took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. After this, she would never see Zim let it go. Tak knocked on the door.

Inside Zim's underground lab, Zim heard the alarm that someone was at the door. Zim quickly stopped what he was and grabbed his human disguise. Up the elevator he went, and to the front door. He opened the door and stared at Tak. Zim narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, Tak?" he demanded.

Tak closed her eyes. "May I come in?" she asked with a calm voice. Oddly enough, Zim decided to step aside and let her and MiMi in. Tak and MiMi walked over to the couch and sat on it. That was when Gir, in his dog disguise, came in. Once he saw MiMi, he smiled. "HI MIMI!" he shouted in his high pitched voice. MiMi narrowed her red eyes.

Tak nudged at MiMi, "MiMi, why don't you take the Unit and go outside." MiMi nodded, and walked over to Gir. She dragged the S.I.R Unit out the door. Gir screamed out, "ARE WE GOING FOR A WALK?"

Zim turned his attention from the units and to Tak. "What is this about?" Tak gave a fake smile, and began sweet talking. "Zim," Tak said. "I never really noticed that you have such a wonderful base, and brilliant plans." Zim felt flattered. "Why, yes I do." "Yeah, and it's certainly better than my base." _If we're going for completely disgusting! _Tak said to herself. Zim was getting happy. "Yes, yes!"

"You truly are the…superior…Irken Invader." Tak tried not to choke while she said that. Zim stood victorious in his mind. "YES! VICTORY FOR ZIM! At last, you finally see me as the invader I am!" he gloated.

"Yes, Zim, I do." Tak lied.

"Well, now maybe I won't tell the Tallest that you came back to this FILTHY planet!" Zim explained. Tak wasn't surprised that their conversation the other day didn't get into his head of hot air. But, it really annoyed her. Tak jumped off the couch and her disguise disappeared. "OK, I'm done with this sweet talking method!" she shouted. Spider legs emerged from Tak's PAK. The leg's pointed ends lunged at Zim and held him up against the wall.

Tak brought her head closer to Zim's. "You will give me all the Irken weaponry and technology in this base, NOW!"

Zim struggled to get loose. "And why should I do that?" he asked.

"You idiot! An invasion is coming and I need those weapons!" Tak shouted in Zim's face.

* * *

Outside, behind the house, MiMi dropped Gir off. In a blue flash, she turned into her robot form. Gir took of his dog outfit. Gir looked down and their laid a flower. Gir smiled and picked it off the ground. He held out his hand and presented the flower to MiMi. MiMi stared at the flower in confusion. "This is for you, MiMi! I missed you!"

MiMi grabbed the flower with her clawed hand. She held it gently as she stared at it. Gir then explained, "I love YOU!"

MiMi closed her eyes. _S.I.R Units don't feel love_. MiMi said. She dropped the flower. _We only know servitude to our masters_. Gir titled his head in confusion. "Do you want to go to the park!?" MiMi shook her head. _It's clearly that you're defective_. She said, ready to strike with her clawed hand.

* * *

Zim kept struggling to be free of Tak's grip. Tak watched as Zim struggled. She was getting annoyed with him. "Take off that ridiculous disguise!" Tak pulled off Zim's hair and eye lenses, throwing them to the floor. "You're not fooling anyone!" Now, Zim shouted, "That disguise fooled you when you first fell in love with me!" Tak remembered that she had a poem for Zim when she first met him in Skool. "You moron! That was a trick!"

While the two Irkens argued, they didn't notice, or feel, that their antennae were getting closer together. Their antennae then swirled around each other. It was then that Zim and Tak looked at their antennae. "Get your antennae out of mine!" Zim shouted. Tak became wide-eyed. She laid there in gape. Zim untangled their antennae and was released by Tak's legs.

Tak was still in horrible gape. "No, no! It can't happen to me! Not with YOU!" she shuttered. She turned into her human disguise and rushed out of Zim's house. She shouted out, "I can't be with you during the Tangled Antennae Event!" Zim scratched his chin. _What is this Tangled Antennae Event she speaks of? _He asked himself.

Tak called out to MiMi. MiMi heard her master calling her. She turned into her cat disguised and left Gir. Gir waved happily as she left. "BYE BYE, MIMI!" he shouted. MiMi narrowed her eyes at Gir. But felt something shock in her circuits.

* * *

Zim went down into his lab. He sat in front of the large computer. "Computer!" he said. The computer turned on. "Search up the Irken Files for something called the Tangled Antennae Event." Zim stated. The computer searched and searched. The computer finally found something after minutes. It brought up a file that was written in Irken language. Zim read it loudly.

"The Tangled Antennae Event is a rare occasion on Irk. It is a ritual where two Irkens' antennae will be tangled. This is a show of affection to the two Irkens." Zim was shocked, and horrified. But he kept reading. "After weeks of the Event, the female Irken will show affection towards the male Irken. For the male Irken, very little will happen to it." But there was one sentence that disturbed Zim the most. "The Event marks forever love for the two Irkens."

Zim then screamed, "!"

****

A/N: Long no, huh? Not much romance, but there will be future romance. Just wait and see!


	5. Chap IV: Last Stand

****

A/N: it was difficult to write this chap, because we only saw the Resisty once in the entire Invader Zim series; or at least I did. And not much is known about them, so, I took it upon myself to write about them…and their DOOM!

Chap IV: Last Stand

Ever since the Resisty attack on the Massive, Lard Nar, a Vortian and the leader of the Resisty received another Vortian ship and a few other members to the Resisty. Inside the Vortian ship, Lard Nar sat in his chair that was attached to the wall. Right next to him was the cone shaped right-hand man of Lard Nar, Shloonktapooxis. The entire Resisty group was inside the cockpit of the Vortian ship.

There, Lard Nar thought of new ways to rally others to his cause. What is the cause? To retaliate against the Irken Empire. But with little soldiers on his side, Lard Nar was at a stand still. That was when one Resisty, Spleenk, came up to Lard Nar and said, "We should destroy a Irken base on a planet!"

"Not this again!" Lard Nar said. "I'm not listening to your bad ideas again!" Lard Nar moved his chair out to the screen in front. "Contact Meekrob!" he said. A robot with a floating brain pressed buttons and they got contact with the sworn enemies of the Irkens, the Meekrob. Lard Nar said to them, "We are the Resisty! We are contacting you because we wish to have some of your soldiers in our group, to battle the Irkens!"

The Meekrob that was floating in front of Lard Nar said, "No, we have our own problems on our planet." "But…but…" Lard Nar was saying before the Meekrob cut transmission.

The Resisty just stood in disappointment. That is when Shloonktapooxis shouted, "WE'RE DOOMED!" Lard Nar quickly shut up the cone alien. "Not yet we're not! We'll just need a more convincing approach!"

But there approach would never happen, for a Irken ship that resembled a black colored spittle runner, approached in front of the Vortian ship. Inside was Miz. Miz contacted the Resisty. "This is Invader Miz, you are in Irken space and you must leave!"

Lard Nar shouted out to Miz, "We are the RESISTY! We don't listen to Irken slime!"

Miz said as he closed his eyes in annoyance, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Miz snapped his fingers, and an army of D.R.O.I.D Units flew up and rallied behind Miz's ship. Only the Omega and Gamma Units could be seen. The Resisty were now in a panic at the mere sight of the D.R.O.I.D Units. Miz said, "Take care of the Resisty!"

The units flew after the Vortian ship. With the Omega units, they slammed into the ship and started tearing the metal off. The Gamma units shot at the ship with their guns. An Omega unit manage to tear a nice hole in the ship and in came the D.R.O.I.D Units. The members of the Resisty began to scream. So did Lard Nar. "We're gonna DIE!" Spleenk shouted.

"Quickly, to the escape pods!" Lard Nar announced. Everyone flushed out of the room and down the halls. They were stopped to see that the escape pods had been destroyed by the Omegas. When the Omega units saw the Resisty, they made an attempt to attack them, but Shloonktapooxis pressed a button on the wall that created a force field. The Omega units were trapped. Lard Nar shouted to leave and head back. They would find out that it was hopeless.

The Gamma Units were all over the command room when the Resisty came flushing back in. The Gammas pointed their guns at the Resisty. The Resisty tried to storm out, but they were stopped by another group of Gamma units that, too, pointed their guns at them. With no where to run, they stopped and put their hands on their heads.

* * *

Miz flew the spittle runner to the Vortian ship and docked. He walked inside and toward the room with the Resisty in it. An Omega Unit walked up to Miz. "General! The Resisty is stopped!" it said with a salute.

"Good." Miz smiled. "These Resisty scum is pathetic."

Miz walked in the room filled with the Resisty. They were all lined up in a line, shoulder to shoulder. Miz paced back and forth around the line of Resisty members. But he stopped when he saw Lard Nar. He looked down at the horned alien. "You Vortian scumbags should have been annihilated! I wonder why the Tallest spared you."

"General!" said an Gamma Unit. "Vortian were once the allies of Irk. They now supply weaponry and machines."

"That's right." Miz said. "But, Vortians like yourself, Lard Nar, disgust me!"

An Omega unit came walking up to Miz. "General, what do we do with the survivors? We didn't bring a ship large enough to carry prisoners."

Miz stared at Lard Nar. "There were no survivors." the entire Resisty was struck in horror. Gamma units lined up behind the Resisty and armed their guns. Miz left the room before they could fire. Miz said to the remaining D.R.O.I.D Units present, "Set the ship to self destruct." the units saluted as Miz left.

Miz got into his spittle runner and flew off. He pressed a communication button that brought up a hologram of the Tallest. The Tallest were eating snacks. "Yes, Miz, what is it?" Purple asked, mouth stuffed with snacks. Miz saluted, "My Tallest, the Resisty is no more."

"Wait," Red said. "You destroyed them?"

"Yes, now I am ready to begin my part." Miz stated. Purple asked, "Wasn't destroying the Resisty your part?"

"No, my Tallest, I simply needed dummies to test out the sheer might of the D.R.O.I.D Units. My part is to incite fear into the humans of Earth. And destroy all who resist us!" Miz said.

"Ah…well…good for you." Red said. "Hand me more snacks," he said to a red drone.

"I will see you and the armada at Earth, my Tallest." Miz turned off the communication. He then contacted Rig down on Earth. "Rig!" he said to his S.I.R. "Set up a base for my arrival."

* * *

Red and Purple were amazed at the victory Miz just did. "We created a monster!" Purple said. "Yes, a monster that can destroy anything!" Red laughed. "If this keeps up, we won't even need invaders anymore!" the Tallest began to laugh uncontrollably.

****

A/N: sorry for the character deaths. I just felt like I needed to show how big of a douche Miz is. Anyway, I'll keep the updates coming, since I have nothing better else to do.


	6. Chap V: Love Struck

****

A/N: This is where the real ZATR part comes in. Let it begin! Also, for any offline users, I do accept anonymous reviews.

Chap V: Love Struck

It's been weeks since Zim and Tak's Tangled Antennae Event. Much hasn't shown for Zim, but Tak has been showing more and more compassion for Zim. It hasn't been a burden for Zim, not at least until the third week. In Skool, Tak would try to win Zim's affection; by leaving him notes in his locker or leaving a box of Irken snacks in his locker. She would then sit next to him at lunch. And she would try to follow Zim everywhere at recess.

Another day at Skool, and Zim was nowhere to be found. Tak searched high and low for Zim, but she had no luck. She dropped her head in disappointment. Dib finally found Tak, and rushed over to her. When Tak saw Dib, she stopped him and asked, "Have you seen Zim anywhere?"

"Uh, no." Dib answered. But, he went straight to the problem at hand. "Tak! You were right!"

"About what?" Tak asked, head tilted.

"About the invasion! I heard your leaders talking to someone, someone named Miz. And their sending a army of robots; called D.R.O.I.D Units." Dib said. Tak then dropped her feelings for Zim and concentrated on what Dib said. "D.R.O.I.D Units! They awaken that program!"

"What is it?" Dib asked.

Tak explained, "The D.R.O.I.D Units are super robots. They were created by Irken knowledge and only created for war."

"Can Irken technology destroy these units?" Dib asked.

"Yes." Tak said with a nod. Dib then asked, "Did you get the technology from Zim?" When Tak heard Zim, she immediately fell back into love mode. "Zim…" she said, a long smile came on her face. She clamped her hands together and brought them close to her chest. Dib realized what this was. "You're in love with Zim, aren't you!?" Tak nodded slowly. "I don't believe this." Dib said, putting his hand to his head.

"How can you think about love when an invasion is about to happen?" Dib asked, frustrated. Tak said, "I'm sorry, instinct says that I need to win his affection." "Instinct?" Dib asked. "Oh never mind, I'll get the weapons myself!" Dib said, as he walked off.

Lunch time in Skool, and Zim was lucky enough to sit by himself. He was relieved that Tak was nowhere to be found. But, his insides hurt when she wasn't around. "What is this feeling I have? It…it feels…" Zim said to himself. Zim didn't know what he felt. _This Tangled Antennae Event is getting to me! There is no such thing as 'love' on Irk! I am ZIM! _Zim thought. He completely forgot about it, and continued to eat the lunch, that resembled a pile of blue gunk.

* * *

Back at the base, Gir, dog disguise, was outside, just standing there. A fly landed on his eye, and walked around. Gir finally made movement when he saw MiMi, in cat disguise. MiMi walked in and approached Gir. It appeared that MiMi was about to attack, but instead, she gave Gir a flower.

MiMi's eyes turned from red, to pink. After observing her mistress' affection for Zim, MiMi started to show interest in Gir. "Yay! Flower!" Gir took the flower and ate it. "It needs TACOS!" Gir said.

MiMi asked Gir shyly, _Do you want to go to the park? _Gir waved his arms. "YES!" Gir and MiMi walked off the base and down the street. People stared in amazement that a dog and a cat would walk together.

Tak walked over to Zim's base, ready to pour her now feelings for Zim to him. She walked up to the door and knocked. Tak waited patiently for someone to open the door. As she suspected, Zim opened it. Tak smiled at Zim. "Hello, Zim."

Zim screamed. "Tak!? What do you want!?"

"Zim, please listen to me." Tak pushed Zim into the house. She ditched the human disguise. And pulled off Zim's. She then poured out, "Zim, ever since the event, I've had the feelings of love for you. And I can't fight them any longer!" Tak grabbed Zim and pulled him close to her. "I love you, Zim!" Tak said passionately. Tak pressed her lips against Zim's. She blushed a light green color. So did Zim.

Tak had her lips pressed against Zim's for almost five minutes now. She released when she couldn't breathe anymore. The two Irkens just stared into each other's eyes. Zim stared at Tak with no expression on his face. But his mind was racing. _Maybe this 'love' thing won't be so bad._ _But it's with a girl that wanted me dead! _Zim's head was filled with mixed emotions for Tak. Tak, too, was having mixed emotions. The Tangled Antennae Event has made her seem more vulnerable, and weak. She hated Zim, she knew it. But yet, she loved him.

The two didn't say a word. Just awkward silence. But, an explosion from outside would break that silence. Zim and Tak looked out the window and saw flames dancing outside the backyard. Zim immediately rushed out the back door and stared at the flames. He called out for Gir. "GIR! Get out here!" No response from his S.I.R Unit. Little did he know, Gir was with MiMi at the park, pushing MiMi on the swing.

From the fire, two figures emerged. One was small, and the other was abnormally tall. Zim saw that these two were the Irken Invaders, his old friend, Skoodge, and Spleen. Zim was stunned to see both of them. "Skoodge, Spleen? What are you two doing here?"

Spleen fell to the floor. Skoodge walked over to Zim; but fell. Zim caught Skoodge before he hit the ground. Zim looked at Skoodge. "What happen?" he asked. Skoodge answered slowly, "Miz…happened…" Skoodge lost consciousness. Zim tried to shake Skoodge awake, but Skoodge was out cold.

Zim dragged Skoodge in and laid him on the couch. He did the same for Spleen. Zim and Tak waited for the two Irkens to awake. About an hour later, Spleen managed to wake up. He rubbed his abnormally large cranium. "Where am I?" he asked. "You are in the lair of ZIM!" Zim said, trying to look impressive for another Irken Invader. "Zim? Is that you?" Spleen asked. He looked over to Tak. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tak. Can you tell us what happened?" Tak said. Spleen answered, "When Skoodge and I arrived back from our planets assigned to us, we were shocked to see that the Tallest announced Operation: Earth Destruction. Skoodge tried to reason with the head Invader assigned for the operation, and I helped him so that he wouldn't get hurt. But, that Miz, he is so violent. He branded us traitors for speaking out! So, we got into an escape pod and we arrived here."

Zim stood frozen. Tak walked over to him, "Do you believe me now?" she asked. Zim didn't know what to believe anymore. He wondered why the Tallest would want to destroy the Earth. And he wondered who this Miz was. Zim asked Spleen, "Who is this Miz?"

Spleen answered, "Miz came aboard the Massive about a month ago. He's gotten power hungry and orders other Irkens around." Spleen began to think. "On another antenna, he looked exactly like you; only, with black eyes and darker uniform."

Tak entered herself into the conversation. "Does Miz have a army of D.R.O.I.D Units?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah, all are the Alpha, Omega, Gamma, Beta, and Epsilon Units." Spleen answered.

Tak dropped her head. _I'm the one who brought this upon everyone. I'm to blame. _She thought. She knew that Miz is one his way, and bringing planet destruction with him.

****

A/N: Next chap is when Miz comes to Earth. And, I'm sorry if this chap didn't do it for anyone.


	7. Chap VI: Invader Miz

****

A/N: Well, here we are, the part where Miz comes to Earth. Enjoy!

Chap VI: Invader Miz

Dib needed Zim's help; and a bad taste in his mouth came to thinking about it. He thought, after seeing how Tak was at recess, Tak wasn't going to be able to get the weapons or the technology. And Gaz would just threaten him if he interrupted her during game play. So, with his pride deep down inside his large head, Dib reluctantly walked to Zim's base. Dib walked through the gnome-guarded yard, amazed that the gnomes didn't try to attack him. Dib walked up to the door and opened it. He said upon entering, "Look Zim, I…" Dib stopped in his tracks at the sight of not only two aliens in the room, but now four.

Dib was wide-eyed. _If only I had my camera, _Dib thought. Spleen managed to turn his head to see Dib. "Is this the meat-sack you keep talking about, Zim?"

"DIB!?" Zim shouted, waving his hands. "BEGONE WITH YOU!"

"How did you get more aliens here?!" Dib asked. After a pause, Dib came with this conclusion, "You're sending messages to your race to invade! I knew it!"

Tak walked over to Dib, and slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself!" she shouted. "This is Spleen and Skoodge! They've been…banished…"

"By whom?" Dib asked.

Spleen managed to lift himself off the couch. "By Miz, that's who." he said. "He's coming, and bringing an army with him."

Dib scratched his chin. "Then, we'll have to fight back!" he said, hands forming into fists. "But first," Dib looked to his rival, Zim. "We need weaponry, Zim."

Zim began to think. "I must first meet with the Tallest, seek their council." Zim walked over to the trash can and opened it. Zim slid down the can and into a tube that would lead him to his underground lab. Spleen lifted his brow, "Why would he do that? The Tallest hate him." he said. Tak knew why. "Just let him go. He'll know why soon enough." she said.

* * *

Zim went into the lab and walked toward the screen. He pressed the button that communicated with the Massive. The screen brought up images of the Tallest, doing what they do best, eating snacks. Zim bowed in respect and said, "My Tallest, Tak states that an invasion on Earth is coming. Is this true?"

Tallest Red said, "Yes, Zim, it's true." Zim rose back up from his bow. He asked, "My Tallest, tell me why you wouldn't inform me of this." Red and Purple were still amazed that Zim didn't get the message that they hated him. After the banishments, to Foodcourtia and to Earth, Red and Purple snapped.

"Look Zim!" shouted Purple. "We didn't tell you because we were hoping that Miz would just kill you! But, seeing how he's not there…" Zim's eyes got wider. "Kill…me?" Zim said in a low voice. "But, why, my Tallest?"

"Zim, you're defective," Red said. "You were never meant to be an invader. You were meant to be a food service drone. But, no, you had to ruin all the plans in Impending Doom I. We hate you, Zim; and would like nothing more than to see you get beaten." Zim closed his eyes in disappointment. He cut off transmission and walked away from the lab.

Back on the Massive, Red and Purple couldn't breathe for they were laughing so hard. Purple said to a drone, "Replay the ending only!" the screen went back to when Zim was in a depressed look; that is why they were laughing. The look on Zim's face was priceless for them. "Did you see the look!?" Red held his stomach.

* * *

Zim took the tube back up to the living room. He didn't say anything when he got up there; he didn't even look at anyone. Zim walked through the kitchen and out the back door. To Dib, Zim looked defeated. He started to jump in victory. Tak turned around and slapped Dib across the face. "Don't take this as your little game, Dib! Zim is hurt."

"Why do you care, Tak?" Dib said. "You hate him."

Tak said, "I thought I knew that." Tak started to walk out and towards Zim's direction. She walked outside and shut the door behind her. Dib was left in the room with Spleen and the now waking Skoodge. An awkward silence in the room. "So," Dib broke the silence. "Are you guys really aliens or am I imagining it?"

Skoodge looked at Dib. "Why is your head big?"

* * *

Outside, Tak found Zim sitting on the grass. She thought that maybe it would be a nice time to help Zim. She walked over to the Irken and sat next to him. For while, Tak didn't say anything to Zim. All they did was sit there. But, Zim said this, "How can I be such a fool?"

If this was the ordinary Tak, she would let Zim have it. But now, she wanted to help Zim. "You're not a fool, Zim." she said. "Yes I am." Zim protested. "I'm such a fool that I didn't see that everyone wanted me dead."

Tak helped him the only way she knew. She hugged Zim and held him close. "I'm so sorry, Zim." she said softly. Zim hugged Tak back. The two Irkens then looked at each other's eyes. Zim never noticed how the moon's shine gave Tak's eyes a more stunning look. They were about to kiss; but Dib came walking out. "Zim!" he shouted.

They stopped and turned their attentions to Dib. Dib said, "We need weapons!" Zim hopped back up, saying, "YES! YES! I shall provide weaponry! For I, ZIM, will show the Tallest that I am no fool!" Tak was amazed that Zim could go from depressed to ego-filled Zim again. Zim walked in the house and announced, once Tak and Dib followed him in. "I shall give the weapons, only tomorrow!" Dib narrowed his eyes. "You don't have any weapons, do you?"

Zim paused. "SILENCE!" he shouted. "You do not yet know the complexity of my knowledge! It is too great that…"

"Yeah, yeah," Dib said. "I'll come by tomorrow and see the progress." Dib said, before departing the house of aliens.

After Dib left, Tak turned to Zim and asked, "Do you really have weapons?" Zim paused, mouth wide open. "No…no I don't." then he shouted out, "But I shall make weapons that will cause nothing but DOOM for the Tallest!" Zim walked back to the can and climbed in. He said to his fellow Irkens, "Make yourselves at home." Zim then went down into the lab.

Once Zim left, the door opened again, revealing the disguised Gir and MiMi. In Gir's hands were tacos. The S.I.R Units walked in and closed the door behind them. Tak looked down at MiMi, who went back to her robot form. "Where have you been?" she asked. Gir took of his green dog disguised. "Me and MiMi went to the park! And we got tacos! TACOS!" Gir said, waving the tacos in Tak's face.

The next morning, Tak woke up to find out that she was sleeping on the floor. She got up, rubbed her eyes, and stretched her body. Tak looked around, seeing that Skoodge and Spleen were still asleep on the couch, and Gir and MiMi were sleeping, back to back, at the base of the couch. Tak looked around for Zim. Since he wasn't present, Tak figured that Zim was still in the lab.

Tak walked over to the can and opened it. She yelled out, "ZIM! Are you still down there?" she waited for a call. After a minute, out came Zim. He seemed tired, with the slouched back and bags under his eyes. Zim walked into the kitchen. Tak seemed to worry about him. She followed Zim in. She walked up to Zim and asked, "You OK?"

Zim replied, "Yes! I am OK! I just need a victory nap after creating weaponry that would make the Tallest gape in fear!" Zim yawned. Then, to the floor Zim went. He was snoring. Tak rolled her eyes and smiled. She picked up the sleeping Zim and sat him in between Skoodge and Spleen. Tak then woke up Skoodge.

Skoodge woke up in a daze. But he looked up at Tak. "Tak?" he rubbed his eyes, and yawned. "What's going on?"

Tak said, "While I'm going to Skool, you will watch Zim while he sleeps. Understand?" Skoodge nodded. Tak then turned into her human disguise and walked out the door. After she left, Skoodge went back to sleep. From outside the window, pit bull disguised Rig observed the Irkens. He turned robot and contacted Miz. "My master, I have located the defective Irken and the traitors."

"Good, when the time is right, you know what to do." Miz contacted. Rig saluted, "Yes sir!" Rig went back to pit bull and scurried away.

* * *

In Skool, Ms. Bitters was explaining new methods of suicide. _(I don't know,)_ "And you see class, hanging yourself will stay in the memory of children who see it forever." Ms. Bitters said. Zita rose her hand. "Yes, Zita." Ms. Bitters said. "How do you know all about this?" the purple haired Zita asked. Ms. Bitters answered, "You don't wanna know."

Tak, now sitting behind Dib, tapped on his shoulder. Dib turned around, "What is it, Tak?"

"Zim has the weapons done. Stood up all night making them." Tak said. "Is that why he's not here?" Dib asked, wondering if Zim staying up was the excuse for not coming. Tak nodded. "We'll explain more about this matter at lunch."

In the lunch room, Tak and Dib sat at the corner table to talk about the matter at hand. "By my speculations, Miz will be arriving at Earth any day now." Tak said. "Which give us enough time to attack Miz."

"Yeah!" Dib shouted. "But, wouldn't we want more to join our cause?"

Tak stared blankly at Dib. "Tell me who's really going to care. Like I said, most humans don't bother on looking at the obvious. They just smile and nod."

Just then, the lunch room wall exploded due to a blast from a laser. Schoolchildren took cover and hid away. Tak and Dib stared at what caused the blast. Tak's eyes widened at the site of Miz. He was walking into the lunch room, with strange laser cannons mounted on his arms. Miz shouted out to the children, "OK, I'm only going to ask this once, human scum! Where is ZIM!"

No one would answer. Miz walked over to a table that held Gaz. Miz looked at Gaz, who was playing her game slave. "You! Earthling!" Miz pointed his cannons at Gaz. "Tell me where Zim is!"

Gaz didn't pay any attention to Miz. It was when Miz knocked her game slave out of her hands, Gaz stared deathly at Miz. She grabbed a soda, shook it up, and opened it. The spray of orange soda splashed on Miz. Miz screamed in pain, "AH! It burns!" he screamed.

Miz started to run around in circles as smoke came from his skin. Tak and Dib snuck over to Gaz and pulled her away. Miz looked back at Gaz and saw Tak. "TAK!" he said. Miz pointed the cannons at her direction. "RUN!" Tak yelled. She, Dib, pulling on Gaz, ran out of the lunch room and out the Skool. The cannons shrunk and fitted back into Miz's PAK. Miz then contacted Rig. "RIG! It's time!"

Tak, Dib, and Gaz ran outside to see a horrible site. "Oh…my…GOD!" Dib said, staring at the skies.

* * *

From outside Zim's base, Rig saluted, "Yes my master!" Rig grabbed hold of the door and tore it off. With the noise of the door coming off, everyone sleeping immediately woke up. Zim stared at the S.I.R Unit that came into his lair. "GIR! Intruder Alert!" Zim shouted.

Gir's eyes turned red. "Yes sir!" Gir charged after Rig. He stood in a fighting position. But, went back to ordinary Gir. "HI!" Gir said, waving his hand. Rig lifted a eye. But, with one of his claw hand, grabbed Gir and pinned him against the wall. MiMi glared at Rig for doing that. _Claws off the S.I.R Unit! _She demanded. Rig stared at her. _Why be with a defective unit? _He asked. MiMi attacked with her clawed hand. _Because, he's funny! _She shouted.

Rig grabbed her hand. He pulled her and, MiMi hurdling towards him, grabbed her and pinned her against the same wall next to Gir.

Zim fired laser at Rig from his spider legs. The laser, amazingly enough, did some damage to Rig. Rig started to short circuit and released Gir and MiMi. Skoodge shouted, "Let's get out of here!" Skoodge ran out the back door. Spleen, Zim, Gir, and MiMi followed.

They all retreated outside, only to see the same thing Tak, Dib, and Gaz saw. A fleet of ships. But not ships that carried Irken Invaders, no. But ships that, ironically called Carrier Ships, carried D.R.O.I.D Units. One by one, D.R.O.I.D Units descended from the ship and onto the planets surface. They attacked anyone who got in their way.

Zim, staring at the fleet of Carrier ships, was jealous. _How could he do this and I couldn't? _he asked. But, he heard Spleen shout. "We need to get off this planet!" Zim agreed. "Yes! Hurry, to the Voot Cruiser!" The Voot Cruiser was in the roof of the base.

Skoodge and Spleen used their spider legs from their PAK to climb up onto the roof and into the window. Zim was about to go, before he thought about Tak. Zim turned to MiMi and said, "MiMi! Quickly! Find Tak!" MiMi nodded in agreement. She dashed out into the chaos ridden streets, looking for Tak.

Zim then crawled the walls and into the roof. Gir followed. Zim jumped into the cockpit of the Cruiser and readied the systems. "All is ready. Now we wait for Tak." Spleen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Zim! We need to leave now!" he said. "And besides, there's no more room in here." Zim shook his head. "NO! We will not leave until Tak shows up!" Skoodge put his hand on Zim's shoulder. "We need to leave."

Zim wasn't going to change his mind, until… Rig emerged from the floor. Zim and the other screamed. Zim put the Cruiser in fly mode and flew out of the base. Rig tried to grab the Cruiser, but his arms didn't reach it. He could only narrow his eyes.

* * *

Tak, Dib, and Gaz ran towards Zim's base. But, ran into MiMi. Tak was surprised to see her. "MiMi? What's going on?" she asked. MiMi pointed to the base. But, Dib stared up at the skies to see the Voot Cruiser flying away. "HEY! That's ZIM!" Dib shouted. Tak looked up to see Zim flying away. She felt sadness in her. _No! Zim!_

Zim piloted the Cruiser across the raining D.R.O.I.D Units. After exiting the atmosphere, Zim turned back to the fading image of Tak. "I'm sorry, Tak." he said under his breath.

On every T.V. in the world, it showed the image of Miz. He explained to the ones watching. "I am Invader Miz. Because of the planets insignificant existence, the planet will be destroyed by the all-powerful Irken Empire. Those who resist will die…then again, all of you will die. When the Armada arrives, the destruction of Earth will finally commence!"

The T.V's around the world shut off. Tak, Did, Gaz, and MiMi were watching this. "We have to go into hiding!" Dib said. Tak nodded, "Yes. We must hide until…" Tak took a while to complete that sentence. "Until Zim comes back."

MiMi opened a sewer lid. Dib was the first to go in. Then Tak, then Gaz, and finally MiMi.

* * *

In space, Zim and the others were quiet in the Cruiser. Then, Gir said, "What do we do now, master?"

Zim answered, "I don't know.

Then, there was a incoming message. Zim pressed a button that brought up the image of Invader Tenn. She said, "I am broadcasting on all frequencies! For any Irken out there, HELP ME!" after that, the message was over.

Skoodge asked Zim, "We're going to save her, right?" Zim pondered. "Maybe…" Spleen then came up, "Since we'll be saving her, why not have her join our group against Miz." Zim turned Spleen. "Spleen, you're a GENIUS!"

"Onward to planet Meekrob!" shouted Zim. Gir started laughing, "YA! We going on a mission!"

****

A/N: OK, there's the action for ya. Now, for those lost, Rig has two clawed hands that look like MiMi's. And, Invader Tenn is an Irken invader who was captured by the enemies of the Irken Empire, the Meekrob. So, next chap is about saving her. Seeya for now!


	8. Chap VII: Saving Tenn Part I

****

A/N: Here's the Tenn saving part. Enjoy! And on another note, I'll be splitting this chapter into different chapters. Confusing, isn't it?

Chap VII: Saving Tenn

Part I: In The Line of Fire

Planet Meekrob, home to beings of pure energy, is the enemy planet of the Irkens. Recently, an Irken Invader, named Tenn, was assigned to invade Meekrob. She was successful, until she received a shipment of defective S.I.R Units, instead of getting the original package, the Megadoomer. Because of the S.I.R Units, Tenn's base of operations was destroyed and her cover was blown. The Meekrobs took her and held her prisoner.

The Meekrobs plan to use Tenn against the Almighty Tallest, and hold her for ransom. Hoping that the Tallest would submit to their demands, the Meekrobs just kept Tenn prisoner. But, what they didn't know was that Tenn was contacting any Irken frequency from her PAK, hoping that they would rescue her.

Well, the Tallest didn't submit to the Meekrobs, and only sent the Irken Soldiers to retrieve Tenn. The Soldiers are similar to Invaders, only that they are on the battlefield. The Meekrobs anticipated this move, and were ready for war.

* * *

Zim, Skoodge, Spleen, and Gir fortunately heard Tenn's messages and set out to save her. The goal of saving her was that she would join them and help them defeat Miz. So, after flying through space, the group was still nowhere near Meekrob. The time started to get to them. It didn't help that Gir was singing the "Rescue song".

"We gonna rescue! We gonna rescue! We gonna rescue!" Gir repeated over and over again. Gir continued to sing. Zim, Skoodge, and Spleen, almost dying of boredom, were getting annoyed from Gir's singing. "Gir?" Zim said. "Gir? Will you please stop?" Gir didn't stop; he continued to sing. "We gonna rescue the princess!"

"What princess?" Spleen said, eye raised. Gir stopped. The robot looked out the Voot Cruiser's window and saw a arch. "OH! What's that!?" Gir rushed to the window, putting his face up against the glass. Skoodge peered out the window. The small Irken recognized the arch. "That's a Travel Arch!" said Skoodge. "It allows ships to pass through and it teleports them to a planet they picked. It's how we made it to Earth."

Zim looked at the Arch. "How does it work?" he asked out loud. "You type in the coordinates of the planet and the Arch will teleport you to the planet." Spleen instructed. "Just, fly us up and we'll type in the coordinates."

Zim nodded. He flew the Cruiser to the Arch and had Spleen type in the coordinates for Planet Meekrob. The Arch accepted the coordinates and, the arch's inner circle turned into a swirling portal. Zim smiled, and flew right through the portal.

* * *

The Cruiser flew out of another Travel Arch near Meekrob. As the group stared at the large planet, they were in shock. All around Meekrob were Carrier ships. Smaller ships flew down from the Carriers to Meekrob. From the flashing lights on the planet's surface, Zim could tell that the battle was a brutal one.

"So, how are we going to get by the Meekrobs and the Irkens?" Spleen asked annoyingly. Zim turned to him. "Why should we dodge the Irken army?" he asked. Skoodge replied, "Because, Spleen and I are branded traitors and you…well, nobody likes you."

Zim nodded, "Yes… well, it means we'll just have to sneak by." "And how do we do that, master?" Gir asked. Zim, while he about to say something, stood frozen. He lost all his ideas. "I don't know," Zim said. He looked up at Spleen, who shook his large head. _With that massive head, you think he would have a decent plan. _Zim thought. Zim then turned to Skoodge, who was in deep thought. "Maybe," Skoodge finally said. "If we sneak by during the nights. Nobody will be expecting it." The plan sounded good. It does make sense; travel by nighttime, when nobody is fighting. Zim and Spleen liked it. "OK, Skoodge, we'll give it a try." said Zim.

* * *

Zim manned the controls and flew down the Meekrob in the shade. While flying through the clouds, it seemed quiet. Skoodge was feeling proud about himself for coming up with a brilliant idea. But, the plan would be foiled, due to a laser blast that blasted the right thruster of the Voot Cruiser.

Zim pulled up on the handles, trying to regain control of the Cruiser. But, they fell out of the sky. And they fell out of the clouds, to reveal a battle going on. The Cruiser crashed landed in the median of the battle. Zim kicked the window and escaped. Spleen, Skoodge, and Gir followed.

It was full out war. Laser blasts came from both sides. Few of the blasts shot at Skoodge's feet. Zim didn't take anymore chances. He turned to his group. "Quick! Pull out your spider legs and run for the caves over there!" Zim pointed for the open caves across the battlefield. The spider legs emerged from his PAK and Zim started to crawl away. Gir used his jet pack feet to fly over to the caves.

The spider legs emerged from the PAK of Spleen. He crawled away, unscratched. Skoodge did the same. But, a blast from an Irken gun blasted the leg of Skoodge's leg. He fell and landed on his face. Zim watched as Skoodge fell. He turned to Gir. "GIR! Retrieve Skoodge!"

Gir, eyes red, saluted. "Yes, my master!" Gir flew over to Skoodge and tried to pick him up. His eyes turned blue. "HEY! You heavy!" Gir said. But, Gir managed to pick Skoodge up and fly him back over to the caves.

Gir dropped Skoodge off. Skoodge took a sigh of relief. "Boy! That was a close one!" he said. Zim and Spleen glared at Skoodge. Skoodge looked at them. "What?" he asked.

"Who's bright idea was this!?" Zim shouted. "Hey, we didn't get hurt, did we?" Skoodge got off from the ground. "Now! To save Tenn!" he pointed into the abyss of the caves.

Inside an Meekrob temple, Tenn was being held in a cage in the lower dungeons. She sighed as she waited for something to happen. Just then, a Meekrob came floating in, with a pile of what looked like slime on a plate. The Meekrob put the plate in Tenn's cage. "Enjoy your last dinner now, Irken!" it said. Tenn titled her head. "Why?"

"Because, it will be last. If this war keeps going on, you will be executed and the Tallest will receive you back with you decapitated body!" it laughed. The Meekrob then flew back out. Tenn closed her eyes and held herself close.

****

A/N: OK, this is only part I of II. The next is when Zim and the others will save Tenn. Next chap is all about Tak, Dib, Gaz, and MiMi.


	9. Chap VIII: On the Run

****

A/N: Tak, Dib, Gaz, and MiMi are now in the sewers, running away from Miz's D.R.O.I.D army. Enjoy!

Chap VIII: On the Run

_"We have to go into hiding!" Dib said. Tak nodded, "Yes. We must hide until…" Tak took a while to complete that sentence. "Until Zim comes back."_

Dib landed in the sewage part of the sewer. Tak, Gaz, and MiMi were smart enough to climb down the ladder and land on the sidewalk of the sewer. Dib lifted his soaked coat and looked appalled. "This is SOOO gross!" he complained. Dib lifted himself from the sewage and walked to the sidewalk. A cloud of green gas radiated from his body. Gaz held her nose. "You stink, Dib!" she said.

"Oh well," he said. Dib looked up at the sewer lid. Then, looked back at Gaz, Tak, and MiMi. "We have to get out of here!" Dib grabbed their hands, except for MiMi's. He tried to run away and take them with him, but Tak yanked her hand away. "Now wait, Dib!" she said. "Perhaps these D.R.O.I.D Units don't know we're down here."

"Would you like to find out?" Dib asked irritatingly. "The sooner we get going, the better chance we have of surviving!"

"You said we'll be hiding, not running, Dib!" Gaz said madly. Dib smacked his face with his hand. "Those robots will be after us! I know it!" he shouted. Tak then said, "If you keep talking this loudly, they'll surely find us. Be quiet!"

Then, the sewer lid opened up by a clawed hand that went through the metal lid. It was Rig who opened the lid and threw it across the street. He narrowed his eyes at the group. Right behind the S.I.R Unit were three Omega Units. Rig told the Units, _Kill the human meat slacks! But, save the Irkeness and the S.I.R Unit. Miz specifically said to keep them. Now, GO!_

While Tak, Gaz, and MiMi stared at the open hole, Dib said, "Now do you believe me!?" he grabbed their hands, including MiMi's. "Let's get out of here!" Dib took off, dragging the girls with him. The girls eventually got their own footing and ran.

The Omega Units dropped into the sewer and hastily followed the group. But, because of their bulky bodies, the units lost sight of the group in the mazes of the sewer. They came upon a split section, three corridors. Each Omega Unit took one corridor.

What they didn't know was that the group didn't take a corridor at all; instead they hid behind the walls and emerged when the units were gone. Gaz came out saying this, "Stupid robots." Dib pointed back to the direction they came from. "C'mon!" he shouted. Dib ran, and Tak, Gaz, and MiMi followed.

* * *

Rig waited for a unit to respond. He sat at the edge of the hole, swaying his feet back and forth. He looked down the hole to see Dib running across it. Then Tak, Gaz, and MiMi. His eyes widened. _I knew I couldn't truss those Omegas_. Rig said to himself. Rig jumped into the sewer and shot out his clawed hand. MiMi turned to see the clawed hand coming towards Tak. She jumped in front of Tak, and Rig's hand caught MiMi.

Tak shouted out, "MiMi!" She turned to Rig. "Release her now, you pile of scrap metal!" Rig didn't listen. He swayed his hand over the sewage water, hanging MiMi over it. _Not until you give yourself to Miz! _Rig exclaimed. Rig, with his other claw, grabbed MiMi's clawed hand so that she couldn't attack.

MiMi struggled to release herself from Rig's grip. She then remembered that Gir gave her a muffin, which she stored in her head. MiMi opened her head and grabbed the muffin with her free hand. She threw the muffin at Rig's face. The muffin splashed in Rig's face.

Rig dropped MiMi and tried to brush the muffin from his face. MiMi grabbed the ceiling before she could drop into the water. She swing over the water and landed on the sidewalks. Then the group was back to running.

Gaz, tired of running, asked Dib, "Can't you call you ship to come get us?" Dib remembered that the Dib ship is now remote controlled. "Oh yeah…" Dib pulled out a small device from his pocket. He pressed the button on the device, and from the house's garage, the Dib ship woke up. It crashed through the wall and flew into the sewer.

The Dib ship opened the cockpit. "Hurry!" it said. "There are all these robots out there!" Tak lifted her brow. She turned to Dib with angry eyes. "You downloaded you personality into MY ship!" she shouted.

Dib smiled uneasily. "Well… I didn't think you would return to claim it. So…" Tak jumped into the cockpit and pressed buttons on the control panel. A device came down and attached to Tak's head. Screws screwed into Tak's head and the ship started to download her personality. After a second, the ship had its Tak personality back.

The device removed itself from Tak. MiMi then jumped into the cockpit. "Aren't you guys getting in?" Tak said to Dib and Gaz. Gaz jumped into the cockpit next to Tak. Dib jumped in, and got in back. Tak piloted the ship out of the sewer.

Rig got the muffin from his face off. He looked at the taking off ship. Not again! He shouted. Rig shout one of his clawed hands at the ship and grabbed hold of the rear. Rig tried to pull the ship down, but Tak put the thrusters in full blast. Rig was brought up with the ship. Tak saw Rig flying at the end of her ship, she shouted out, "MIMI!"

MiMi got out of the ship and onto the top of the ship. She carefully walked across the ship's metal surface and towards Rig's hand. She started to pluck off Rig's fingers. With the last finger, she said, _And this little piggy cried… _MiMi released Rig's finger. And Rig fell to the ground. _All the way home._

MiMi jumped back into the ship and Tak piloted the ship away.

Rig fell hard onto the cement ground. He dragged off from the ground and stared at the flying away ship. Rig contacted Miz, _Master, I lost them._

"It doesn't matter now," Miz said through the com link. "The Earth is mine. And they will be stopped!" Miz started to laugh crazily.

A/N: Not much to say. Saving Tenn Part II is next.


	10. Chap IX: Saving Tenn Part II

****

A/N: I had a tough time coming up with this; because we don't know about the Meekrob leaders. So, I made one up. Hope you like Part II.

Chap IX: Saving Tenn

Part II: The Overmind

_"Now! To save Tenn!" Skoodge pointed into the abyss of the caves._

_Inside an Meekrob temple, Tenn was being held in a cage in the lower dungeons. She sighed as she waited for something to happen. Just then, a Meekrob came floating in, with a pile of what looked like slime on a plate. The Meekrob put the plate in Tenn's cage. "Enjoy your last dinner now, Irken!" it said. Tenn titled her head. "Why?"_

_"Because, it will be last. If this war keeps going on, you will be executed and the Tallest will receive you back with you decapitated body!" it laughed. The Meekrob then flew back out. Tenn closed her eyes and held herself close._

* * *

Zim, Spleen, and Gir followed Skoodge as they walked through the dark abyss of the caves, known to Meekrob as Meekrob's Shadow. Gir's eyes proved to be a good source of light and vision.

Skoodge seemed determined to save Tenn, no mater what. Zim noticed this. He turned to Spleen. "What is with Skoodge and Tenn?"

Spleen rubbed his chin. "It was when they met on Devastis. When you blew the power, they were stuck inside a food court by themselves. I heard that they connected very well; and they even experienced the Tangled Antennae Event on that day."

"So in a way, I brought them together?" Zim asked. Spleen shrugged. They then heard Skoodge shout out, "There!" Zim and Spleen looked in Skoodge's direction. LIGHT! Skoodge quickly ran towards the light, and so did Zim, Spleen, and Gir.

They found themselves at the bottom of the Meekrob Temple that Tenn was being held in. No one was present here, which was a relief for the group. "OK, where do we go now?" Spleen asked.

"WE GO GETS TACOS!" Gir shouted. Zim shut the S.I.R Unit mouth. "GIR! Be quiet! We can't make a sound!"

Skoodge looked around. He saw several entrances. "How 'bout we each take an entrance and hope for the best." he said. It seemed like a good idea. After all, it was Skoodge, he conquered Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People. Zim and Gir took one entrance, Spleen another, and Skoodge the main entrance.

* * *

Zim and Gir went down the incredibly long hallway. Statues of strange giant brains were carved on the walls. They resembled Control Brains. "What are these things?" Zim asked himself. The Brains didn't have any features to them; they were just brains on the wall.

Gir didn't pay any attention. He was kicking on pebble as he walked.

Zim would find out soon that these brains were the leaders of the Meekrob planet.

* * *

Spleen walked down the hall, which then opened up into a sort of storage place for all Meekrob weapons. It fascinated Spleen, but not too much. Spleen was staring at Meekrob tanks, when the Irken spotted a pair of red eyes. Spleen looked closer. But out jumped a S.I.R Unit. Spleen fell back when the unit jumped out of the darkness.

Spleen turned around and stared at the unit. "Whew, its only a S.I.R." he said. Spleen got up and walked over to the unit. The S.I.R Unit quickly pulled out a arsenal of weapons from its head. Spleen's eyes widened and he backed off slowly. "What's going on?"

From other corners of the room came other Units. All of them had weapons with them. Spleen looked around and didn't know what to think. Then, a Meekrob came in the same way Spleen did. It said, "These defective S.I.R Units your Tallest gave that invader has proved useful in our tastes."

Spleen turned around to face the Meekrob. But, the Meekrob punched Spleen and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Zim and Gir still traveled the halls. They then came up to a massive chamber. It resembled a throne room. Zim looked around. While looking at a statue of yet another brain looking figure, Zim heard, "What is this Irken scum doing in MY throne room!?"

Zim turned around slowly to see a glowing brain; it rested up on the massive throne. Zim shouted, "Who are you!?"

"I am the Overmind! Ruler of Meekrob!" said the brain. Zim looked confused, "Over…Mind?" he asked. "I was expecting like Over ruler or something."

"Enough!" shouted the Overmind. Meekrobs came flying out of several doors on the wall and restrained Zim and Gir. "Take them to the lower dungeons! And place them with the other invader!" commanded the Overmind. The Meekrob bowed in respect, and took Zim and Gir away.

* * *

Skoodge, determined to save Tenn, managed to sneak pass Meekrob guards and soldiers. Skoodge made his way to the lower dungeons and searched all the doors for a sign of Tenn. He came upon a door and looked through the window. On the other side, he could see Tenn, laying on the cage's cold ground.

Skoodge was about to open the door, until he saw other Meekrobs bring in Zim, Gir, and Spleen and put them in the same cage as Tenn.

Once Zim, Gir, and Spleen was inside the cage, Tenn laid her eyes on Zim. She gritted her teeth. "You!" she pointed. "You are the one who got the Megadoomer! And I received the defective S.I.R Units!"

"Hey!" Zim shouted. "That wasn't my fault!"

Skoodge busted in. "It's no ones fault." he said. Tenn turned around and found peace again when she saw Skoodge. "Skoodge!" Tenn ran over to the cage bars. "You came all this way to free me?"

"Yes." Skoodge opened the cage door with the keys he found. He helped Tenn out, and they gave each other a hug. Spleen groaned, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Skoodge said, "We need to get off this planet!" "How?" Zim asked. "My Voot Cruiser is destroyed and we can't go to the Irken army!"

Spleen thought. He saw a decent ship in the storage room. Spleen told them, and the group quickly ran for the storage room.

* * *

A Meekrob flew into the Overmind's throne room with dread. It bowed and said before the Overmind, "My master, the invaders have escaped."

The Overmind glowed red. "What!?"

"Yes, they took a Meekrob Star Flyer and left the planet." said the Meekrob.

The Overmind shouted, "I want them found! Now! Dead or alive!"

* * *

Zim and the others took the Star Flyer and managed to fly off of Meekrob. Inside, Zim told Tenn, "I think we deserve praise!"

Tenn nodded, "Thank…you…Zim."

"We came by to rescue you, in return of your services." Spleen said. Tenn raised her brow. "For what?" "There's a new Irken, and he's taken over my job! And sent these two into banishment." Zim said. "We want your help to defeat him."

Tenn thought. "Well, since you guys did save me, I'll help you."

With that, Zim piloted the Star Flyer towards the nearest Travel Arch.

A/N: Sorry if it was too vague. I'll try better next time. Next up, Tak and the others will meet the Almighty Tallest before Almighty Tallest Miyuki.


End file.
